Talk:"I Meant to Do That!"
Knockdown..... this skill will probably combine quite nicely with Desperation Blow and Drunken Blow. - Ichimaru, July 27th :Or Grapple. - Simple 03:54, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Bah, everyone will be using Steady Stance with Grapple, not this. Steady gives energy back and about as much adrenaline and prevents the KD in the first place --Gimmethegepgun 04:04, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::But Grapple removes your Steady Stance, presumably before it would trigger. Also elite. --72.128.80.94 10:57, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah, ok, didn't realize Izzy had changed it to prevent the Steady Stance abuse --Gimmethegepgun 20:19, 28 July 2007 (CDT) great name...--SilverCyan 20:06, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :It'd look pretty amusing with self knockdown skills. The Hobo 23:46, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, I say this ALL the tme in RL. =p 81.151.123.223 08:51, 6 August 2007 (CDT) maybe this can be used with grapple so you get the energy boost but it does hurt you since you are knocked down and its ally could be right behind to kick you. I think this would be useful for fort aspenwood since those luxon warriors always knock you down.J1j2j3 16:15, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, somehow manage to knock me down sometimes for moving when I haven't even BEGUN to take a step in a direction (as in my foot hasn't even moved a pixel yet). GL putting the adrenaline to use any time soon, because if you move even a tiny little bit to engage them you'll get KD'd by their lamer reflexes --Gimmethegepgun 16:18, 4 August 2007 (CDT) With a Stonefist Insignia, would you get up before your opponent? :Nope, Izzy says you both get knocked down for 3 seconds :( --Kale Ironfist 23:27, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Ha! I can totally picture W's using this before battle to charge adrenaline. And it would be pretty goffy looking if it caught on and every match started with W's falling over periodically before both parties engage. --Mooseyfate 09:06, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :The only way they would be able to knock themselves down before battle is Fleeting Stability and that would be a huge waste of a skill slot. Zuranthium 14:02, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Best shout name ever. PvEreanor 10:01, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :/Agree 81.156.43.108 11:50, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::/disagree See here. The Paintballer (T/ ) 17:31, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::bah, heard it so many ttimes it's getting boring, however... --Gimmethegepgun 09:26, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That one is reeeeally getting old. PvEreanor 10:46, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: "YOU MOVE LIKE A DWARF" this shout owns them all. 84.192.118.21 07:59, 24 August 2007 (CDT) This could also be handy in the last region of Dragon's Lair ... you're getting knocked down every so often anyway, may as well get something for it. Auntmousie 02:43, 19 August 2007 (CDT) More importantly, how does the skill icon have anything to do with the skill name. Admittedly most don't but this one is really farfetched --BeeD 20:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :More reason I think it's a Eureeka's Castle reference; that's the same pose Batly strikes when he says his catch phraseLord Twitchiopolis 20:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia "This phrase is also said by the character Batly from the kids show Eureeka's_Castle, whenever Batly ran into things due to his comically horrible eyesight." This phrase is said by many people, and I've never heard of the show. I'm removing it, if you want it back, talk here. The Paintballer (T/ ) 17:32, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Well why not include it? There are lots of references to other media given on the inscriptions, I don't see how it could hurt. --Komradkyle 08:06, 13 August 2007 (CDT) It's a VERY common term. It has probably been used in every single TV show, movie and cartoon ever created at some point. Thing is we usually just use precise trivia such as "can't touch this" or other skills which are OBVIOUS references. Seb2net 08:20, 13 August 2007 (CDT) I think there is actually an obvious reference to the line of Gimli in Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. He uses this very sentence when he is thrown from his horse (knocked down(!)). I will add it for now, if you disagree, remove it again. --- 84.141.86.35 05:31, 24 August 2007 (CDT) But if you have to delete it, (I don't see why these "Wiki-Pros" are so much into deletion. Guys, you scare new users and hunt them away with this!) it would be nice to tell your reason at least in the discussion page. I think everybody knows LotR and especially this scene, so why not include it? --- 84.141.84.199 07:57, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Because you can't prove it's specifically referring to that scene? I've said that in real life, I've heard other people say it real life, I've seen it on TV and variations of it as well. It's a very general term --Blue.rellik 07:59, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Sorry, that was me. I wouldn't go so far as to call myself a "wiki-pro" - I'm just a user like you, 84.141, just with a registered account. Yes, Gimli does say it in LotR, but he is far from being the first. Might as well attribute it to Lou Costello (if he never said it, then by god he should have!). The phrase is virtually a cliché, for Pete's sake :) --'Snograt'' 08:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Removed the note. Its a common thing to say, we don't need 50,000 references, we don't need any if there isn't a high chance of it being whats referenced.--[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''Teh Uber Pwnzer]] 20:17, 21 September 2007 (CDT) This could also come from Gimli's phrase in The Two Towers (the movie) when he falls off his horse... but I think that what he says is "That was intentional" rather than "I meant to do that" :Read before you post. Lord of all tyria 12:44, 23 September 2007 (CDT) "The female warrior depicted appears to be wearing Charr Hide armor, while performing the /wave emote." wow, I care SOOO much...so it's the /wave emote! awesome! could you just say she's waving? icons don't have emotes, only in game characters do.24.186.207.198 21:31, 23 September 2007 (CDT) LOL why do you people care so much neways? its just some piece of random trivia whihc someone thought was relevant... jsut let pple do wat they want Mini Water Djinn 16:37, 27 September 2007 (UTC) I want to eat babies. 65.30.20.38 00:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I'm the one who originally posted the Eureeka's castle trivia - it was actually the first time I've ever added anything to a Wiki, when it disappeared I said "meh" and only now found the discussion page. Anywho, "I meant to do that!" is a common expression and could be just that, the idea of someone falling followed by shouting the phrase. Though most aspects of the game can be linked to some pop-culture reference. While the term has been said by many characters in different media, it was the catch phrase of Batly the Bat in Eureeka's castle which was a pretty big Nickelodeon show back in the day. While I can't find a clip of it on the net, and the Wikipedia page of it has little to no info, the imdb page http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0220895/ actually has it as the only quote from the show. The character would fall, get up and say he meant to do that. And he did, he really did mean to do that. Given the "Bork" joke in the game I figured a developer must have grown up on Muppets and as result saw the show. :I agree with the above statement. I too posted the Eureeka's castle trivia, remembering it being Batly's catch phrase. I'm for leaving the trivia up.Lord Twitchiopolis 18:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Replaced trivia references to LotR and Eureeka's Castle. The wiki's all about providing information. These are two pop culture moments to which this skill can be linked, and as such deserve to be included in the wiki. As posted above, if the armor in the skill icon is important enough to warrent a trivia tab, so are possible references.Lord Twitchiopolis 19:04, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Given the longer history of the phrase, I would say it's a derived cultural reference rather than a direct one (e.g. we don't talk about the matrix when discussing going down the rabbit hole because it's derived from Alice in Wonderland)--JonTheMon 20:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC)